Sting Oh!
by Project R
Summary: Besides from the rivals of the famous Yugi, there are others who wish to prove that they are the best from the rest! Meet Sting Kazahana Arkland, the Anime Duelist!


Author's Reminders: Don't own any you could think of, even underwear! . Just joking! Putting that aside it's been a very long time since I wrote… err… type and posted here at ffnet.

>

Chapter 1: Enter Sting Kazahana Arkland, the Anime Duelist!

>

Somewhere around the Domino City a duel is taking place between two individuals, one with a black hair and sporting a plain blue t-shirt with sporty black pants, his blue eyes concentrating on their current duel. He looked like your typical 16 year old teen.

The other one is one of your typical bad guys associated with rare card hunters. After the Battle City tournament, some of them still linger behind. Of course Dark Marik's spell over them had ceased, but some still continue to do battle, as some has aspirations to become a great duelist by doing whatever it takes.

Like what had happened to Bandit Keith.

Their duel began when the rare card hunter unjustly takes a rare card from the little girl whom he fought. He was defeated by the girl, but instead of giving his rare card, he tries to steal one from the girl, so the girl cried for help.

And this typical teen came along, and so the battle begins, with both of them at 4000 life points.

"I will be the first one to draw!" the hunter said, drawing a sixth card "I will place Witty Phantom in attack mode! Then I'll set my two cards face down! I end my turn!"

Witty Phantom (1400/1300) appeared along with two face down cards in the field.

"All right, my turn!" said the teenager, drawing his sixth card "I will set my monster face down… I will end my—"

"Don't have any trap cards in your hand for now huh?" the hunter sneered "And hey! Before you end your turn I activate my trap card, Solemn Wishes!"

One of the hunter's cards he set came up, revealing Solemn Wishes, which will give him 500 life points for each time he will draw a card.

"…I end my turn" the boy said, grimly.

The hunter gained 500 life points from the effect of the trap card then drew another card and presented his card to the boy "I will sacrifice my Witty Phantom for… a Summoned Skull!"

Witty Phantom disappeared from the field and was replaced by a Summoned Skull monster (2500/1200).

"Now Summoned Skull, attack!" the hunter commanded.

Summoned Skull gathered energy of lightning and struck the face down monster, revealing a Konoha Genin in defense mode (1200/300).

That card then drew an interest from the hunter "I've never saw that card before, but it doesn't have any special effects despite its low attack and defense power, pheh!"

The boy drew another card and replied, smiling "Never seen that one before? Well, let me surprise you even more! I will now end this round!"

"End this round? Are you kidding me?"

"You shall see! I will activate the spell card, Team 7 ninjas! I shall sacrifice my 2000 life points to special summon Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke in attack mode!"

With a puff of smoke the ninjas from the anime Naruto appeared, the main protagonist has attack and defense power of 1700/1400, while the others has 1500/700, 1800/1100, respectively.

"So you have cards that I don't know of, but still each of their attack points is weak compared to my Summoned Skull!"

"I'm not yet finished, villain! I will now activate field spell card, Konoha Village! With this card the attack and defense powers of the ninjas who came from that village will be increased by 300 points!"

Naruto 2000/1700, Sakura 1800/1000, and Sasuke 2100/1400.

"In addition to that, I activate my spell card Kage Bunshin Jutsu to Naruto which will special summon another Naruto! Not only that, I will activate another spell card, Chidori! I will equip that card to Sasuke which will raise his attack power by 500 points!"

Naruto x2 2000/1700 and Sasuke 2600/1400.

Now that made the hunter sweat, but still keeping his cool enough, knowing that he still has another card face down in the field, which is the trap card Mirror Force "Pheh… go ahead, attack!"

"Do you think I'm not worried about your faced down card in the field?" the boy said, smiling "Activate Sakura's special effect!"

Sakura drew a kunai from her pouch and threw at the face down trap card, revealing it and then destroying it.

"Sakura's effect is to destroy a trap card for each turn as long as she is on the field, to activate that special effect I need to sacrifice 500 life points"

The boy (1500 life points remaining), the hunter (4500 life points).

Now the hunter is now starting to get worried, exclaiming "No! It can't be!"

"Oh yes it is! Sasuke, activate your bloodline limit and destroy Summoned Skull with your technique!"

Sasuke activated his blood line technique, Sharingan and then formed up seals to conjure the equipped card Chidori to his left palm. With a lightning speed he struck down Summoned Skull through his chest and then destroying it.

The boy (1800 life points), the hunter (3900 life points remaining).

"Go Sakura! Show him your ungodly strength! Direct attack!" the boy commanded.

With angry wide eyes Sakura just uprooted a tree (of course it's digital) and threw it at the hunter, causing him to lose 1800 life points.

"Now the hero will end the match! Finish him Naruto with your sexy technique!"

Narutos on the field began formed up a seal to form perversion technique, Sexy Jutsu. A poof of smoke appeared before revealing their… sexy female form, their privates covered by smoke.

The hunter was wide eyed and wide mouthed before losing consciousness due to nose bleed, signifying the end of match.

The boy then went over and took the rare card which the hunter stole from the girl and gave it to her back.

"Thank you!" the girl happily said, grateful for her precious card "But ah… umm… what's your name stranger?" the girl asked, blushing a little.

"My name isn't important, but if we meet again I will tell you" the boy said, mussing the little girl's hair "Let me give you a hint, I am an Anime Duelist!"

The boy then left the girl smiling while blushing.

>

It was another normal day at the Domino High School…

There we find Yugi and his gang talking with each other, of course about new rare cards, new fashion trends for Tea and of course Joey Wheeler talking trash about Seto.

Yami Yugi was only listening to their conversation, sometimes commenting, but only the other Yugi could hear him.

They including their classmates are talking for awhile until their teacher showed up to put them in order.

"Class, we have a new classmate!" the teacher said, nodding to a new student standing at the entrance of their classroom "Come here so you can introduce yourself"

"Ja…" the student nodded and went to blackboard. There he wrote his name before turning to face his classmates and introduces himself.

"My name is Sting Kazahana Arkland, and it is a pleasure to meet you all" he said cheerfully while mussing his black hair.

"Now take your seat anywhere you wanted Sting" the teacher then said "Classes are about to begin"

Sting looked around before zeroing on the empty seat behind Tea, and then went over to that seat and settled down. But before sitting, he suddenly recognized Yugi.

"Yugi? Is that you? The Duelist Kingdom, the Battle City and the KC Grand Prix Champion?"

Yugi just sheepishly replied "Uh, yeah?"

"Great! Never had I had a chance to meet you personally before but here you are in the flesh! Yay!" Sting then saw Joey "Oh here's Joey too! The semi-finalist!"

"Guh? What's it to ya then?" Joey annoyingly asked.

"Do you know that you two are my personal heroes? I mean because you all gave your best to win all matches! I admire your strength and determination!"

That gave Joey a fluffy feeling to his stomach "Ah about that? Hehehe… hey by the way, meet Tea and Tristan, our best friends!"

Sting then turned to the rest of the gang and said "Hello! Nice to meet you!"

"Hello there Sting!" Tea said charmingly.

"Yow!" Tristan greeted back.

Sting then turned back to Joey "So how about this, I want to duel with you both!"

Yugi and Joey blinked.

"You're going to duel us both!" Joey exclaimed.

"Not both of you at the same time, silly!" Sting cheerfully "I want to duel with you first! One friendly match before Yugi here!"

"Ahem!" the teacher said suddenly "Mr. Arkland, it seems that you have made friends easily huh? Well then, answer this algebra question on my board right now!"

The whole class laughed at him when he gave the very wrong answer to the teacher.

>

The school break soon arrives, and as soon as the teacher left Joey and Sting each put out their decks and gave it to each other. Each player then shuffled the decks before giving their respective decks back.

"All right then" Tea said, holding a coin "Which side are you on?"

"I'll go with heads!" Sting said.

"No I'll go with heads!" Joey retorted.

"I'm the one who challenged!"

"And you're here in my school!"

"HIS SCHOOL too dumb nut!" Tea said, defending Sting "Let him have the heads Joey, besides it's his first match against you!"

Joey grumbled before giving in "Hmph… alright let him have the heads!"

"Here we go"

Tea then flipped the coin and caught it after it fell from mid-air. She then placed the coin above her left hand before looking "Alright it is heads! Sting's turn!"

Placing the deck in the school desk, Sting then draw six cards and then looked at them "Hmm… this is a good start to the match! I place Mobile Suit Zaku in attack position! Besides that, I'll place a card face down and end my turn!"

Joey stared at Sting's card "Hey, I seen that Zaku before, it's from the original Gundam, that anime!"

"Yup you're right"

"But that Zaku only has 1100 and 900 attack points! No way would it fare against my monster card Goblin attack force which has 2300 attack points!" Joey then set that card in attack position "Now I will attack!"

"I then activate my trap card, Self Destruct! With this card I will sacrifice the Zaku and inflict direct damage to both players equal to the attack power of the monster card I sent to the graveyard. In addition to that, the monster attacking this card will be destroyed!"

"What? Can't be!" Joey snatched the trap card from Sting and saw the text on the card revealing its purpose "Oh man, I really never saw this card before… what kind of deck do you have?"

"Anime deck!" Sting cheerfully and proudly replied.

"Anime deck?"

"Yup"

"So every anime I could think of is there?" Tristan asked.

"Yup"

"Oh… alright… I end my turn!" Joey exclaimed, annoyed that his Goblin attack force was taken down.

Sting and Joey now both had 2900 life points.

Yami Yugi then said to Yugi "I sense his potential to become one of the greatest duelists"

"Oh you mean that new guy Sting?" Yugi said "I thought so too… let's see him duel more…"

"Alright my turn!" Sting exclaimed, drawing another card "Hoo, lucky me! I activate my spell card, Combat Information Counter! With this card you will show me your cards at your hand and if I saw a monster whose attack points exceed 1500, I can special summon a monster—"

"Or a Gundam" Tea said, predicting (correctly) what kind of monster card Sting has.

"A Gundam, yeah… I can special summon a Gundam whose attack force is less or equal to the monster card shown… show me your hand Joey"

Joey reluctantly showed his cards in his hand, revealing two cards of Gemini Elf, a Magic Arm Shield trap card, a Monster Reborn, and a Premature Burial.

"So you have that Gemini Elf, which has an attack power of 1900! I therefore special summon from my deck a Gundam V90! It has an attack power of 1550 and a defense power of 1100" Sting then set the card in attack position "Now I will attack you directly!"

Joey now has life points of 1350.

"Oh my, Joey is now at a disadvantage" Tea commented.

"Looks that way…" Tristan said.

"I then set these 3 cards face down in the field. I end my turn Joey, it's now your turn"

The blonde then drew a card. Seeing the card he drew, he then laughed "Hahaha! You know something Sting?"

"Hmm?"

"This card had often helped me get out of a mess Sting. I will first activate the spell card, Monster Reborn! I will call the Goblin attack force back in the field and use it to tribute summon… Jinzo!"

"Oh Jinzo…" Sting said grimly "So it will make my trap cards useless…"

"I see that you knew its effect, but I will now gain the upper hand! Jinzo attack! With that, I end my turn!"

Sting sighed and put the Gundam V90 away to the graveyard "So now I have life points of 1350 too… oh well, my turn now" he then draw a card "I will set my monster card face down in the field, and I will activate a spell card, Smoke Screen! The card's effect will skip your battle phase Joey… end my turn!"

"A quick spell card eh… well, you only just delayed the inevitable!" Joey said confidently before drawing another card "Activate Graceful Charity!"

The blonde drew three cards and put away the Magic Arm Shield and the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Eh! You just sent that card to the graveyard?" Sting exclaimed. '_You must be planning something' _he thought.

"Yup I can hear your thoughts Sting! I then activate my spell card Premature Burial. I will sacrifice 800 life points to bring my Red Eyes Black Dragon on the field! In addition to that I will summon my Gemini Elf in attack position… and I end my turn Sting, since I skipped my battle phase due to your spell card effect"

Joey has now 550 life points left.

"Alright my turn!" Sting said, looking grimly at the three monster cards ready to take him down on Joey's next turn. He then looked at the card he just drew and gasped with excitement "Yesshhh!"

"Huh?" Yugi and the whole gang wondered.

"This card will now save me! I summon first Strike Gundam in attack position!"

Joey then looked at the card "Oh… its attack and defense power is only 1700 and 1300! It is still wasn't enough to—"

"Oi I'm not yet finished there Joey!" Sting said, smiling confidently "Activate Spell card, N-Jammer Canceller Reactor! I then equip this spell card to Strike Gundam, and this will enable me to special summon its next mobile suit model, the X10A Freedom!"

Sting discarded the Strike Gundam and the N-Jammer Canceller Reactor cards to the graveyard to place the Freedom Gundam card in the field.

"But still, it only has 2100 and 1950 attack and defense power! It's—"

"I'm not yet finished Joey!" Sting said, mildly annoyed "Freedom Gundam has an effect you know. It will increase its power by half of the highest original attack power the opponent's monster has, so it has now has an attack power of 3300! When used with this card…" he then shows Joey the Multi-Lock On spell card "… on this Gundam, it will destroy all monsters on the field on the opponent's side immediately!"

Had they been dueling on a duel disk system, Joey would be blown away by the awesome might of the Freedom Gundam card.

"As a trade off however, I cannot attack you directly this round because using the Multi-Lock On card will cause me to skip my battle phase, so I will now end my turn"

"My turn! Draw!" Joey said, drawing a card "I activate my spell card, the Pot of Greed! With this I can draw another two cards from my deck. Let me give you a hint Sting, this two cards are trap cards! And I end my turn here!"

"Uh… thanks for the hint… my turn!" Sting then draw a card.

"Ah ah ah! I activate this trap card, Call of the Haunted! I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey said cheerfully, bringing the card back from the graveyard.

"You really love your Red Eyes Black Dragon huh?" Sting commented "I will summon another mobile suit, the Wing Gundam! It has the attack and defense power of 1750 and 1500, and then Freedom Gundam attacks!"

"Oh no! What am I gonna do! It's all over!..." Joey said, looking like crazy.

Yugi and the gang tensed, sensing that Joey would die or something.

"Just kidding! I activate my trap ca— ouch! Hey Tea what was that for!" Joey exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for making us tense!" Tea retorted.

"You fell for that Sting! Hehehe!" Joey said, ignoring Tea's twitching eyes "I activate my trap card, Negate Attack! With this card your battle phase is over!"

Sting sweatdrops "Oh… alright… I will set a trap card face down… my turn ends…"

"Now's my turn! Drawing another card!" Joey said, getting a new card from the deck "You know Sting, this friendly match is over!"

"What do you mean?"

"I will activate my spell card, Snatch Steal! With that card I will take control one of your monsters!"

"Oh… no…" Sting whispered to himself as Joey takes the Freedom Gundam card away from him for him to control.

"And now I will use your own Gundam against you! Freedom attack!"

"Hey I forgot to tell you, since you have the Freedom in your control right now its attack power will decrease to 2975, since my only monster—"

"—Gundam" Tristan corrected.

"—yeah a Gundam… my only Gundam here is Wing Gundam, which has 1750 attack power"

"Yeah sure, sure… Freedom attack!"

"Oh no you don't!" Sting said cheerfully "I activate my trap card, Anti-Beam coating! With this card any Gundam who uses beam weaponry to attack will be negated!"

"Oh, bummer… but my Red Eyes is not a Gundam you know..."

"Ja…"

"After my round ends during your standby phase you will gain 1000 life points due to the effect of Snatch Steal so you only now have 1650 life points! And my turn ends here! When it's my turn now you will be finished Sting, so a friendly advice, use your round to think of a strategy!"

"Thank you for the advice Joey! That's why you are my idol along with Yugi!"

Yugi then said to his other self inside him "Well, what do you think of Sting now, other me?"

"Hmm… we already knew that Joey is a great duelist, but Sting also has a potential. Like us he is calm and collected when handling a situation, a must have for a duelist"

"True" Yugi said, noticing that Sting is calm while he draws another card.

"I will finish this round now; I will first activate a spell card, Emergency repair! With this card I can bring back any Gundam I chose back to the field. As a trade off I must send three cards to the graveyard whether they are on the field or on the deck. So, I will send my three trap cards here from my field to the graveyard. I then activate another spell card, Junk Parts. With this card I shall sacrifice my 1500 life points you just gave me to select two equip spell cards from my deck before shuffling it. And then… I activate my equip spell card, Zero Type System! With this card I shall special summon Wing Gundam Zero!"

Sting then placed the Wing Gundam Zero in place of Wing Gundam at attack position.

"But it only has attack and defense power of 2200 and 2000; no way it would be able to defeat your Freedom Gundam… because Freedom Gundam now has 3200 attack power!"

"I know, so I activate another equip card I got from my deck, Buster Rifle! With this card combined with the Wing Zero here, its attack points will be increased to 3000!"

"Still it wasn't enough you know… plus Freedom will raise its attack power again due to the fact that you equipped it with your spell card"

"Didn't you hear me earlier? Freedom will only raise its attack power by half of the ORIGINAL attack power the opponent's monster has"

"Oh… bummer… but still, your Gundam's attack power is still wasn't enough to defeat your Freedom Gundam!

"I'm not targeting my own Gundams Joey, look at your Red Eyes Black Dragon; it only has 2400 attack power…"

Joey then felt terrified as realization hit him "Oh snap!"

"Now Wing Gundam Zero will attack Red Eyes! End match!"

"Aw…" Joey whimpered.

"Hey Joey…" Sting said, extending his right hand "It was a good match by the way"

Joey felt disappointment that he lose to someone he only just knew, but still he shook Sting's hand cheerfully "It was a great game too! Next time we'll have our rematch and then I will beat you!"

"I will count on that!"

"Since you beat me you can challenge Yugi to a card match. But I warn you Sting; don't even underestimate him just a little bit!"

"I won't" Sting said, looking directly at Yugi.

Yami Yugi was about to take over Yugi when suddenly he heard, along with others, a stomach growl.

"Uhh… hehehe…" Sting laughed sheepishly, scratching his head "I think I'm hungry…"

Yugi and the gang then laughed, even Yami Yugi.

"Must be because of thinking how to beat our friend Joey here" Tristan said "Come on Sting; let me and the gang show you the way to cafeteria together!"

"Sure!"

>

At the Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba, the CEO, was busy reading the data about the new cards someone wishes for him to include in the Duel Disk Data System.

"New series of Anime deck cards? Video Game deck cards? Sports deck cards? And other sorts of cards? Hmph… no way it would match against my deck! But on the other hand… these cards are not made by Pegasus but rather by someone whom I didn't know…"

He leaned to his swiveling comfy executive chair "He comes out clean however, since that Siegfried Schroeder's attempt to destroy my system using the virus, I now always order my data analysts to check each card data and to see if the virus guards are on and their virus definitions are up to date"

A speaker phone then rang at his deck and picks it up.

"Seto Kaiba speaking"

"Sir, we have a visitor by the name of Asuka Kunimitsu. She wishes to speak with you sir"

"Tell her that I'm busy"

"She also wanted to tell you first that she is the one who designed new decks"

That made Seto's interest piqued up "Alright, let her in"

A moment later a woman in red slinky clothing—like the ones used in social parties—enters, her shoulder length black hair follows her womanly movements. She is carrying a briefcase while she daintily walks toward Seto.

'_She is definitely Asian looking… she must be 23 or something… she reminds me from that game… with all of those undead creatures?' _Seto thought.

The woman sets the briefcase and clicked open the latches "I like to propose a business with you" she said, her dark eyes sparkling with interest.

>

"Oh wow!" Sting said with excitement as he placed his cellular phone back to his pocket.

"What?" Yugi said, already in his card match mode.

"Someone called me over the phone… and told me something important. I'm sorry guys, but I got to go. We can duel with each other tomorrow… if it's alright to you?"

"No problem Sting, I will wait for you here tomorrow" Yugi said, smiling

"See you later guys! Ja ne!" Sting said, waving at them while he runs down the stairs.

"I wonder what's important so he ran off?" Joey asks, wondering.

"I don't know… maybe he has a girlfriend?" Tea said.

Tristan and Yugi just shrugged.

End chapter!


End file.
